


Catch me after twelve

by intherubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin would say Sehun was his first time, but the lines around that are so blurred the title should probably go to Taemin for getting Jongin to cream his pants after an embarrassingly short amount of fumbling over the pants dry humping, back when Taemin’s hair hung around his shoulders so it was easier to pretend he was a girl, back when that was something Jongin thought he wanted to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me after twelve

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically character study in the form of smut, Kai/Exo-K

Jongin would say Sehun was his first time, but the lines around that are so blurred the title should probably go to Taemin for getting Jongin to cream his pants after an embarrassingly short amount of fumbling over the pants dry humping, back when Taemin’s hair hung around his shoulders so it was easier to pretend he was a girl, back when that was something Jongin thought he wanted to do.

Jongin’s almost happy when Taemin goes away on tour for lengths of time, only present in the form of text messages more emoticon than words and blurry pictures of the side of Minho’s face. It helped Jongin from getting his dick mixed up with his feelings.

He never has that problem with Sehun, their relationship’s one of physical convenience, their boundaries falling into place as easily as their bodies to a bassline. Closing his eyes and seeing himself under stagelights is enough to have the blood thrumming under Jongin’s skin, hot and ready, and Sehun’s workout sweats are so washworn thin, the adrenaline high of practice making them bulge obscenely, talking is never really necessary to come to an understanding. Sehun only speaking to murmur sibilant demands against Jongin’s sweatdamp skin.

Sehun likes to fuck in positions that have their trainers pulling faces when Jongin shows up to rehearsal more tender than before they gave him extra medicine patches; likes to try out whatever contortions he sees in the messed up pornos he downloads on the laptop the other’s are too wary of Sehun to riffle through. Makes Jongin grab for his ankles while he fucks him in a big hotel shower stall; likes it best with Jongin on his side, Sehun straddling one of his thighs, so Sehun can prop the other on his shoulder and fuck Jongin’s legs apart in a bastardized arabesque. He always fucks into Jongin just this side of too dry, enough to have Jongin digging his teeth into the soft flesh of his own wrist to stop from snarling “ _you fucker_ ” too loud. Sehun’s hips are rabbit quick and greedy, leaving Jongin to get himself off in his own spitslick palm. Likes to slap at Jongin’s thighs the next day in the dance studio where he knows Jongin’s sore and bruised in the shape of Sehun’s grip.

Jongin always goes to Junmyeon when he wants to take it easy on his back, though he’s always the hardest to coax out of his pants due to some misplaced sense of propriety. Jongin used to try provoking Junmyeon into pinning him down, taking him over his knee, being rough with him, but it only gave Junmyeon this tired look around his eyes. Jongin figured out quick that their leader was weak to needy whines of “ _Hyung_ , please” with pouted lips and grabbing hands.

Junmyeon stretches him with cautious fingers like he thinks he’s taking Jongin’s virginity each time, soft kisses to the inside of his thigh that almost make Jongin want to knee him in the face so he’d suck his cock into his mouth already. He sheaths himself in Jongin’s body with slow rocks, sitting back on his heels to draw Jongin’s hips into his lap, taking the pressure off Jongin’s lower spine with careful hands on the dips above the swell of Jongin’s ass.

Junmyeon fucks him with steady measured rolls of his hips, Jongin reaching up to whatever headboard there is for the leverage to work back into it. Like this, arms over his head and back bowed, Junmyeon’s eyes are always hungry on the splay of muscles under Jongin’s quavering stomach. Fingers still smeared with lube thumb at where Jongin is split raw and open on Junmyeon, stroking up the seam of Jongin to smooth over where his cock’s fattened up and leaking against his belly, curling around it to make sure Jongin’s feeling it too. Junmyeon can barely ever look away from where their bodies meet, where he’s fucking Jongin open, mouth slack and eyes glazed. Jongin likes to pull his swollen bottom lip between his teeth, look up at Junmyeon through heavy lids, scrawl his nails into Junmyeon’s thigh and hum “ _dirty old man_ ” just to see if he can get Junmyeon to fuck the insolence out of him, hips punching needy sounds from Jongin’s throat.

Baekhyun never needs to be goaded, will be the first one stripping his shirt off if they find themselves alone in a room with a bed... or a table... or walls. Baekhyun likes to take him from behind, Jongin on all fours, or even better with his face in the mattress and his ass in the air. Jongin thinks it’s because it makes his height advantage less apparent, but usually keeps his analytics to himself because Baekhyun takes any excuse to land a backhanded stinging slap to one of the cheeks he’s fucking between.

Baekhyun likes to talk filth, goes on about how he’d gladly give Jongin the spanking he’s so clearly angling for if he hasn’t baited Junmyeon into doing it yet. How he’d like to see Jongin dance in one of Soshi’s thigh baring skirts and ass perking heels, how he’d press Jongin against the full length mirrors in a practice room like that so they could both watch the way Jongin would flush when Baekhyun flipped up his skirt and ate him out like a girl. Jongin always wants to snap at him to put his mouth to better use but the guilty rush as he nuts off in Baekhyun’s tight fist at the thought keeps his lips pressed together, Baekhyun still mouthing nonsense against his throat and jolting Jongin’s pliant body with his thrusts.

To be honest, Jongin’s always surprised by how much he likes fucking Chanyeol, relishes the fact Chanyeol is always up for a piece of _Kkamjong_. They’ve never been hostile to each other but sometimes their shit talk comes out too sharply barbed to be friendly and they fuck the same way, rough around the edges and with the taste of a fight in it. Jongin doesn’t think he knows what Chanyeol’s lips feel like, just his teeth, sharp and brazen against the soft places of Jongin’s body where he digs them in. The back of his shoulder, the inside of his knee, the span from hipbone to hipbone.

They push their clothes aside not off, jeans shoved down to midthigh and shirts hiked up to get at bare skin, usually pressed against something vaguely uncomfortable. It’s never quick though, Chanyeol likes to go for endurance like it’s a contest, speeding up and slowing down to bring himself to the edge but keep going. He likes to bend Jongin over things, hand gripped in the hair at the base of Jongin’s neck to move him around by, looking for the right way to dick in to make Jongin mewl like he’s in heat; a pleased smirk on his face when he can get Jongin’s cock to kick and spurt just from being fucked, Chanyeol’s hands rough at Jongin’s hips tugging them back to meet Chanyeol’s and Jongin’s scrabbling to hold himself steady for it as his head lolls to the side, baring his neck to Chanyeol’s bite.

It took Kyungsoo the longest to realize he could have Jongin when he wanted him, not just when Jongin crawled needily into his bed after dark. Jongin couldn’t keep the stupid smile from his face the first time Kyungsoo tangled their fingers together after their door closed and tugged Jongin to his bed, head ducked down to cover the way he was biting at his lips.

Kyungsoo always kisses him and sometimes Jongin likes to make out in their beds, against the kitchen counter, on their common room floor, until his lips feel puffy and used, Kyungsoo’s heart shaped mouth appealingly shiny and pink.

Jongin likes to ride Kyungsoo so he can look down into Kyungsoo’s open eyes, the way Kyungsoo’s gaze feels like more adoration than the swell of a screaming crowd, likes to match their palms together as Kyungsoo reaches up to steady Jongin's bouncing on his cock. Jongin will grin down at him and Kyungsoo will surge forward so he has Jongin in his lap, Jongin’s elbows hanging off Kyungsoo’s shoulders and his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo grips Jongin to him as they rock together, Jongin sucking Kyungsoo’s tongue between his lips, Jongin tugging at his own cock because he’s greedy to have Kyungsoo like this.

After, Kyungsoo will put Jongin on his back, hook his arms under Jongin’s knees so he can press slack mouthed kisses to Jongin’s cheekbones and brow while he finds his own release, curling around Jongin with it. Kyungsoo brushing the hair from Jongin’s forehead and rolling them to nap spooned together disgustingly soiled and exhausted is more home than their dorm will ever be.


End file.
